In computer systems and computer modules, high speed electrical signal traces on printed circuit boards (PCBs) interconnect a number of electronic components such as, for example, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and associated connectors. As the signaling rate increases in these computer systems and computer modules, optical transceiver modules may be better suited than their electrical counterparts for high speed connectivity for smaller component and connector packaging, lower power consumption, and longer signal path lengths. Varying ratios of electrical and optical signals may be used to interconnect ASIC and associated connector components within the computer systems and computer modules.
A number of waveguides may be included within the computer systems and computer modules. These waveguides may comprise unorganized and unprotected optical fibers that may reduce system reliability, increase air flow blockage within the computer systems and computer modules resulting in high manufacturing and servicing costs. Further, optical signals routing across the entire depth of a computer system may include varying system designs with different optical connectivity. However, the same electrical connectivity may include different ground-up designs at higher costs.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.